Goodbye, Hello, and Why are you here?
by Reaching for Stars
Summary: Tifa plucks up the courage to tell Cloud she likes him, the feeling isn't mutual, Cloud runs off to revive Aerith, leaving our pal Vincent to cheer her up. Reno and Yuffie come in, and general hilarity follows.
1. Chapter 1

Back again! thanks to reviewers to 'The Question', It was nice to have such positive feedback on my first story... Anyhow, This one is probably going to be centered around Tifa and Vincent. Yuffie will be here too.  
As you ca see, I like using Vincents character, though **I do not own him or any other ff7 characters**. R&R?  
Oh, and Vince and Yuff aren't coming in 'til the second chapter.

* * *

The bartender was in a foul mood.

She had finally plucked up the courage to tell Cloud how she felt about him, and He had rejected her.

_Tifa... I'm sorry, but I'm still in love with Aerith. You mean alot to me, but not in that way._ He had said, and had left. For the church.

Tifa had been, at first, crushed, but when she saw that he had left, her deep hurt got deeper. She had felt depresses, but now the blonde swordsman had unintentionally added another emotion: anger.  
It was boiling inside her, a red-and-blue mix of rage and sadness, bubbling underneath her soft skin.

_' I meant alot to him... **Yeah, right**. I mean so much that he can **leave**, wander **distractedly** **out the door **after **completely rejecting **me! If anything, **I** should be the one leaving! It's His turn to watch the kids! It's his turn to be responsible for once, It's his turn to GIVE A **DAMN **ABOUT WHAT THE HELL **'HIS FAMILY ' **IS LIVING! He's supposed to be looking after all of us instead of going off on a wild goose chase to look for his dead girlfriend, the spikey haired b-'  
_In her wild rant of thoughts, She didn't even pause to aknowledge the ancient.

The blonde walked through the door. 'Hey T-'

"Get out."  
"What?"  
"Get out."  
"Why? Is this about me not lov-"  
"No, it's about you thinking you can come and go whenever the HELL you want without saying a word to me and Marlene and Denzel all day and never playing with them or taking care of them while I have to do EVERYTHING because you're off trying to find a way to bring back somebody DEAD!" Tifa yelled.  
Cloud's face was expressionless, if not a bit stunned. He was so stunned, in fact, that he walked upstairs, got his few belongings -including his new, water-proof cellphone- and left, still with a blank expression on his face.

Tifa took a few deep breaths.  
Her anger was now gone, leaving only her sadness.  
Cloud was gone.  
_'No more hair-gel clogging the toilet.'  
_This didn't help.

"What did I do?" Tifa asked herself, eyes going slightly wider.  
678-4567-9090.  
Cloud's phone number.  
Tifa ran to the phone and dialed.

Cloud, as usual, did not answer.

So Tifa collasped onto a chair, sighing.  
He would not come back.  
He would not come back?  
He...would...not...come...back...  
The words registered finally.

The crying began.

* * *

Yesh, ' it is a bit short, but 'tis my first chapter. I'm not going to wait for a certain number of reviews to continue, but they would be appreciated. -RFS 


	2. Hot Chocolate

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Oh, and Yuffie and Vincent come in this chapter. This might be the only other chapter I do this  
week.

* * *

Tifa, after she had cried out every drop of water in her butt-kicking body, picked up her cellphone. As she was female, she needed to talk to someone after this. Preferrably another girl.  
Shera was off with Cid somewhere.  
Aerith was...dead...  
That left Yuffie.  
She'd have to do.Hmm, why was she labeled as 'do not call at any costs' on her list of numbers?

"TIFAOMIGOSHHIHIHI!!!"

...That would be it.

"Hi Yuffie."  
"You sound like Vincent." The somewhat child-like voice sounded dissaproving. Not that Yuffie would know how to spell that.  
"I do not!"  
"No, you don't. The meanie, he won't talk to me. Oh! And yesterday he came to Wutaii!"  
"Really?" Tifa sounded uninterested. She wasn't in the mood, but Yuffie either didn't notice or didn't care.  
"Yeah, He asked me if I ever got cold in my clothes, I mean, what a stupid question, these are perfectly normal clothes-" She continued, but Tifa didn't hear.  
Tifa was laughing.  
The ninjette, under the impression that Tifa was laughing at her, 'hmph'ed and hung up, promply going to the pagoda for another dreaded yoga lesson.

"Something amusing?"

Someone was in the bar?  
Tifa turned slowly, and, God forbid, dramatically, to see who was there.  
"Vincent?"  
"Yes."  
"What-what are you doing here?"  
"..."  
"Oh-" Nervous laughter. "Oh, right. what would you like?"  
"Hot chocolate." It was winter.  
"Hot ch- What?"  
He repeated his answer.  
She got it, stunned, and had an expression rather like that of Cloud's earlier that day.  
He, cape tucked underneath his chin momentarily, was smirking. 

* * *

Yay for me, two chapters in one day. R&R. Did you like the surprise- that this is a sequel to 'the question'?


	3. Ceiling Fans

I'm back! I'm continuing for my friend, but I kinda want reviews, so I'll bri- I mean, ENCOURAGE you guys to review like this: I'll add a bit of Reno+Yuffie next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.  
And some people say that Vincent's eyes are red, and others say orange. So I say fire-colored. Don't sue me, I have no money anyhow.

* * *

It was now about ten o'clock, and Tifa had fallen asleep early due to her fragile emotional state, and exhaustion that had been building up as all-nighters at the bar had become more frequent.  
Vincent had carried her upstairs, put her down onto her bed, tucked her in, and walked back downstairs for more hot chocolate. Like the gentleman he was, he slipped some money into the cash register to pay for the drinks.  
Marlene and Denzel had been staying at a friend's house for the weekend, so the house was quiet and empty save for the red-cloaked gunslinger, and, silent as he was, he hardly counted.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._  
The clock whispered.  
Vincent stared at the ceiling. The fan spun around, and around, and around…  
_...Silence. Just how I like it. _A contented look shone in his fire-colored eyes. He leaned back on the couch, his pitch-black, glossy hair falling into his eyes an tickling his long, straight nose slightly.  
**Ha, you didn't like silence when that dead chick was alive!** His demons taunted.  
_Must you remind me of that every time I come close to joy?  
_**No, It's just fun to do whenever.  
**_I… You are impossible.  
_**And you won't move on.  
**_Shut up.  
_**Oh, great argument, we stand in awe of your massive debating skills.  
**_Just…leave me be, would you?  
_**Hmph. We'd like to, but we're stuck here in your mind, Brood.  
**_Not you too…_  
**Hey, the Ninja has a point. And some _hot_-**  
Vincent stopped listening, staring instead at the stairs. He got up and strode towards a stool, his metallic shoes going _click-click-clickety-click-click_ on the hardwood floor beneath him.**  
You should buy some sneakers. Those shoes are _so last century_, and how long has it been since you last friggin' took 'em off? Come to think of it, when did you last have a SHOWER?  
_…I hate me life._ **

* * *

I know 'tis short. I'll try harder if I get even _one_ review. Flames will be used… to make hot chocolate for one of the charries in this FanFic. You know who it is. Reminder: I'll add some RenoXYuffie (Reffie?) stuff if I get some reviews. 


	4. Not a morning person

Whooo! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I decided to write again as quickly as possible because of you guys. And, as I promised, I will bring Reno and Yuffie in/back. Review and I'll do more tomorrow or the day after, when I have time.

* * *

The next morning, Vincent found himself half-lying on the bar counter, and half sitting on a stool.  
**Nice dreams?**  
_Why must it be that I have to talk to you first thing in the morning?  
_**Because I'm in your head, dumbass. Aren't you supposed to be some kind of super-intelligent gentleman?  
**_Shut up!  
_**Oh, great argument, I stand in awe of-  
**_You say that too much.  
_**You have to admit I have a point.  
**Vincent sat up slowly, rubbing his back (which was somewhat sore after about eight hours of his sleeping position.)

A quiet sound of delicate, trying-not-to-wake-the-person-downstairs-who-I-think-is-asleep footsteps came from the stairs as a certain merlot-eyed martial artist made her way to the first floor of the bar. She peeked around the wall partition separating the stairs from the bar, chocolate-colored hair swinging around her pretty face. She made an indecipherable little noise when she saw Vincent turn around. "Did I wake you up?"  
Vincent shook his head, quickly redoing the clasps of his cloak. "No, I woke up a short time before."  
"Oh. Um… I guess you were the one who put me upstairs?"  
**Stupid _Human,_ isn't it obvious-** "Yes."  
"Well, Thanks. I wasn't too much trouble to get up there, was I-"  
"Miss Lockheart, I suggest you –for once- stop worrying about how much trouble you are causing others and start wondering what is troubling you."  
A noise came from the doorway of the bar.  
"WOW that was like the LONGEST sentence I've ever heard you say!" The shruikan-wielding ninja girl exclaimed. "Hey Teef! Since old man swear-a-lot was passing over, I decided to come over here for a bit, don't worry though, I'm staying at a hotel." She said, all in one breath. "Hey, is chocobo-head doing a delivery or is he in the bathroom?"

This caused the gunslinger to look at Tifa as well.

"He…left."  
"Whaddya mean, Teef?"  
"I was wondering the same myself, Tifa."  
"Well, He… I'll tell you later, I need some coffee." Tifa said, her fingers fidgeting on the counter.

The eighteen-year-old pouted and headed out onto the street. "I'll go back to the hotel then. But I'll be back; you can't get rid of the great ninja Yuffie Kisa-" Her words where drowned out by a passing vehicle.  
Yuffie jumped onto the street, skipping over a puddle and splashing a passing Turk, who scowled and- wait, a Turk?  
"Gawd, Kisaragi, can't you leave a guy alone if he's not trying to kill ya?" Reno exclaimed, as he shook the muddy, watery residue off his Turk pants.  
"Reno? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Bald-Turkey?"  
"Nah. He's shopping for sunglasses because I broke his other ones. Or he's visiting your bartender friend, I think he has a crush on her."  
"REALLY? That's SO CUTE! But she's busy with Vinnie-"  
"She's busy with vampire? I didn't know they liked each other, and I didn't even begin to suspect that they're getting it on already-"  
"Ew, Reno, you perv!"  
So the conversation continued.

Meanwhile, Tifa was making coffee.  
"I take it you don't enjoy any time of day before lunch?"  
Tifa sighed, rubbing her eyes with one hand.  
"I'm not a morning person."

* * *

Long chapter, eh? Yes, I'm canadian. Review and I will hug you. -hugs all previous reviewers- 


	5. Pickle

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!  
Anyhow, I don't own anything, if you need to be told again.  
Maybe more Reno and Yuffie. I'm tired.  
I have no plot! If you have any ideas for me, tell me please.  
Thank you. Longer chapter next time, I guess.

* * *

It was now lunchtime, and Tifa was kind of, sort of staring at Vincent, for a reason she thought was ridiculous and Yuffie-like: Vincent was eating French fries and…  
A hamburger.  
Yes, a hamburger.  
The great Vincent Valentine, the legendary gunslinger, was eating a hamburger with ketchup and pickles.  
Oh. My. God.  
He had mayonnaise too.

**That weird human is staring at you.**  
Vincent nearly choked on a pickle.  
"Tifa?"  
"W-What? Of, sorry, it's just…"  
"Just what?" A dark eyebrow was raised.  
"Well… I've never seen you eating a hamburger."  
Chaos chuckled. **Retard.  
**"…"  
"It's that one doesn't expect to see a guy like you eating…fries, and…pickles."  
**Ooh, she just HAD to rub the pickle thing in, didn't she?  
**_Shut up. At least I eat normal food.  
_**Hey Genius, to Demons, flesh IS normal food.  
**"Not that there's anything wrong with you, Vince! I didn't mean it that way!"  
Maybe the martial artist had taken Vincent's odd look the wrong way.  
"Tifa, it's perfectly alright. But why can't you people comprehend that I'm just a normal person?"  
**Heh, yeah right. A normal person that just happened to sleep in a coffin for like, thirty years.**  
_"…"  
_**Oh, and you talk like a robot.**

Meanwhile, Yuffie was looking suspiciously at Reno, who had offered to take her 'out for a drink'.  
_There's no way anyone can know that I'm under the legal drinking age. So why not?  
_Yuffie accepted. Reno grinned slyly, kind of like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.  
Yuffie's hand twitched.  
Reno started to walk in front of her, commenting on whatever caught his eye. Mostly… Well, women.  
Yuffie felt the urge to steal something, so she reached forward, and as Reno was talking to a blonde girl that looked like one of the Barbie dolls that Yuffie had used to play with –before she chopped off their heads with her ninja stars, she gently wound her fingers around-  
His ponytail elastic.

* * *

Just had to add that in. Thoughts are in italics, and reviews would make me very happy. 


	6. Dishes

Hey! Sorry it took so long! I really don't have an excuse. Anyhow, I'm starting this chapter with what I left off with. R&R please. If anyone wants me to bring Cloud back in, ask in a review.

* * *

The blonde girl immediately started laughing as Reno's hair puffed out behind his head. Combined with his rather corny pick-up phrase, this was a rather effective way to lose all of his dignity- not that he had had any in the first place.

Yuffie stifled a giggle with her hand, the one that did not hold the elastic. It worked rather well, because the gloves she wore –green with fishnet-like black material covering the area around her knuckles- were somewhat thick –had to be, for her sharp ninja tools- and muffled the sound rather well.

Reno looked around to see what the girl was laughing at, and, seeing his hair, proceeded to freak out at Yuffie and searching her pockets for the bandanna, which completely turned off his not-to-be-girlfriend, who walked off to call the police for child abuse, because Yuffie was still short.

Meanwhile, Vincent was washing the dishes while Tifa mopped. The merciless woman had decided that, instead of having a meal for free or simply having it for free, Vincent was going to help her out with the chores.  
**Sucker. No, even suckers are higher up; most of them aren't slaves to human women.  
**_Chaos, leave me alone, could you?_  
**Could I? Oh, yes, but _Would_ I? Nope.  
**_I hate you.  
_**Oh, I'm heartbroken.  
**_…  
_**I mean, It's so depressing, me not being loved by the 'great' Vincent Valentine, who's slave to a _woman_ and who is a guy. I might be a demon, but I'm not gay, Vince.  
**_Neither am I.  
_**You're in denial.  
**_Chaos…  
_**I'm warning you Vince, I'll get a restraining order.  
**_Chaos! You're being totally unreasonable; you can't get a restraining order, you're in my head.  
_**You seem to have thought this out very carefully.  
**_…You can't argue with idiots.  
_**Oh, have you tried arguing with yourself? I don't suggest it; you could give yourself a MAJOR headache. Like the ones I get from hanging around with you.  
**_Why don't you LEAVE, then?  
_**Because I can't, doofus.  
**_Commit suicide, then?  
_**Nah, I'll just hang around, trying to distract you, ruin your life, and make you go insane-  
**"Vincent! The BOWL!"  
Crash. Too late.  
_Chaos!  
_"Vincent? Are you feeling alright? You look kind of fazed out."  
"…I'm fine, Tifa."  
**'I'm fine, Teefy. I'm just talking to the voices in my head, thank you VERY much!'  
**_Shut it, Chaos._

* * *

Oh, I don't know why, but Vincent-bashing is soooo much fun. 


	7. Freak Out

I'm back again! I have lots of time since I'm not feeling well, so I decided to update.  
R&R please. Oh, and I'm starting with Reno and Yuffie again, (well, sort of, heheh) because, if anything, people liked it.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door of the bar.  
**Yo, Vince. Stop staring at the girl and answer the freaking door, would you? I have a feeling this is going to be entertaining.  
**Vincent nearly snapped his neck jerking his head towards the door. He walked over and opened the door, where… 

Yuffie, Reno, and a policeman were standing.

**Hey, it's dumb and dumber!  
**_Quiet, Chaos…Who's dumb and who's dumber?_

"Hello, Is Miss Lockheart here?"  
Tifa walked over, teardrop earrings dangling, looking puzzled. "Yes, Um, what happened- Yuffie? Reno?"  
"Someone called in saying that this man…Reno… was abusing a child."  
"I'm not a freaking kid! I'm an ADULT ninja!" Yuffie yelled, trying to get away from the officer.  
"When we asked the girl who we could inform of this incident, she mentioned your name."  
"Reno, what did you do to Yuffie? ...And what happened to your hair?" Tifa asked, her hands on her hips.  
"I- SHE STOLE MY_ PONYTAIL ELASTIC_!" Reno cried, looking VERY annoyed.  
"Hehe, He didn't even noticed until Barbie started laughing!"  
"Barbie?"  
"_Barbie, Kisaragi?_"  
"Oh, um, you know, that girl..."  
"That girl that you scared away and who probably CALLED THE POLICE BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING YELLING AT YOU!?!"  
"Reno, calm down" Both females asked nervously, which made Reno more aggravated, and he had to be knocked out by Vincent five minutes later just so everyone could have some peace.  
"So, Ma'am, I take it there's no problem?"  
...  
"Right, I'll be going now."

* * *

Another short chapter, but I'll update again soon. 


	8. Mall?

Told ya I'd update soon. R&R, please.

* * *

Since Reno and Yuffie had decided to head out to the local mall after the incident with the police, Tifa and Vincent were left alone for, hopefully, the day.

"…That was most interesting." Vincent said slowly, watching the two highly immature excuses for adults walk and/or bounce out the door.  
"We should keep an eye on Yuffie, her dad might get mad at her if she gets into more trouble and he finds out." Tifa worried.  
"True, but according to Yuffie, She can take care of herself."  
A pause.  
"Vincent, whatever possessed you to order hot chocolate last night?"  
"Hmm? Ah, well, I've always had a bit of a sweet tooth."  
"You, a sweet tooth?" A hint of disbelief hung in the air, tainting the sentence.  
"Yes, chocolate especially. Though I prefer the dark kind nowadays."  
"That I'll believe."  
Another pause. The annoying clock mentioned in chapter three kept on ticking.  
"…What about the pickles?"  
"You should know, being a martial artist. One needs all four food groups in a meal to stay healthy and in shape."  
_In shape. He's probably in shape, with all that running and jumping and stuff. I wonder what he'd look like without his cloak…_ Tifa thought, and a parade of not-so-innocent images started to surface, causing her to look away, face a bright, delightful pink color.  
"Tifa?"  
_Chaos, what's going on?  
_**Hell, I don't know. Girls are weird, especially the really hot ones.  
**Tifa's attention returned to the real world again. She faced Vincent again, looking embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry, I was thinking."  
"Of what?" _or who.  
_"Um, well… You know… Cloud."  
"Tifa, you're a horrible liar."  
"Shut up, Vince!"  
"As you wish." A hint of mocking humor could be detected in not only the gunman's words, but in the unhidden smirk he wore.  
"Vincent Valentine, how dare you smirk at me?" She didn't mean it, she was joking of course.  
"Have I offended you, my lady? I'm afraid it was completely…unintentional."  
"Humph! Such insolence!"  
"…Would you prefer complete, boring obedience?"  
"Depends on what we're talking about, doesn't it?" Tifa gasped slightly, hand over her mouth.  
**Whoops! HAHAHA- DIRTY CONNOTATIONS!  
**_Chaos…please… _

Outside, a noise of laughter, unrestrained and loud, sounded across the street. Reno and Yuffie, outside the seventh heaven window –They hadn't gone to the mall after all- were having _a lot_ of fun watching Tifa and Vincent.


	9. Breakdown

I've decided someone is narrating this, and you'll find out who in this chapter. Oh, and Cloud's coming back. Drama time?

* * *

After Tifa and Vincent had gotten over their embarrassment, and Reno and Yuffie had actually gone to the mall, everything was back to normal, thank Gaia.  
Tifa was now silently wiping the countertop of the bar, which was closed because it was Sunday.  
**Ahhh, that was refreshing. Well, aren't you going to talk to her?  
**_What?  
_**Talk. You know, articulate one's thoughts, feelings, opinions, or just random words.  
**_I know what talking is, Chaos.  
_**Well, you should try it more often, then.  
**_Are you actually giving me good advice?  
_**Hey, I was bound to start feeling sorry for you sometime.  
**_Why, because I have to deal with you?  
_**No, because you couldn't even get laid by a chick when you only had an ugly, insane scientist as competition.  
**Ouch, poor Vincent.  
So Vincent walked over to where Tifa was standing. "Do you spend every day like this?"  
"What?" Tifa asked, wondering if she was dreaming and whether or not Vincent really had started a conversation. "Well, usually I have lots of customers to deal with, but I close the bar on Sundays."  
"I see. Do you have any help?"  
"Well, Cloud used to help, but he-"  
"Tifa, I think it's about time you told me what happened."  
"Fine. I… I told him my feelings for him, and he… well…"  
"The feeling wasn't mutual?"  
"Yeah. And he left to go find Aerith. And I realized that he was never really around anymore, and he only used us as a place to sleep. So… I kicked him out."  
"You kicked him out?" Vincent sounded just as blank and unemotional as usual, but was, in fact, very surprised at Tifa's actions.  
"Yes, and I hope he never comes back-"  
BANG. The door flew open, as it usually did when Cloud kicked it open.  
"Hey, Tifa, I was wondering if I could stay for a bit, I just need my room for one night-"  
The smile returned. That horrid, empty, automatic smile that Tifa always had worn and hated.  
"Sure, Cloud, it's no trouble…" She said loudly, while her brain was screaming at her to tell him to leave.  
"Hey, thanks. I-" He looked at Vincent. "Vincent?"  
"Yes."  
"Nice to see you."  
"Same to you, Cloud."  
They nodded in the usual guy-greeting they shared.  
"Anyway, I just need to stay until Fenrir gets fixed, so I can go to the forest again. I think I may have found a way to resurrect Aerith!" His voice sounded so hopeful, so cheery, that it destroyed any hope Tifa might have had about her and Cloud.  
Cloud then proceeded to walk upstairs, trailing mud from outside all over Tifa's newly washed floor.  
Tifa's smile cracked, and then disappeared. Slowly, tears started to drip down her cheeks, dropping onto her blouse after rolling off her chin.  
_I can't cry, I won't cry, I'm strong; I can do this-  
No.  
Not alone.  
_The thoughts entered her mind, pounding and pulsing in her veins, making her grit her teeth. A strangled sob escaped her throat.  
"Tifa?" Vincent abandoned his shield of indifference and walked over, patting her back awkwardly.  
A sob. She continued to cry there, as Vincent rubbed her back.  
Cloud was upstairs, still trying to figure out the details of the process that would allow him to resurrect me, Aerith Gainsborough.  
"Vincent, what'd you do? What are you doing to Tifa? You made her cry!" Cloud, who had just ran down the stairs, yelled.

Oh, Cloud, can't you realize that it's you?

* * *

WHOOO! Done chapter nine! R&R please! Tell me what you thought of the narrator… 


	10. Ouch

BACCCCCCCCCCCCCCK! R&R. Sorry for the delay.  
I own nothing. Lest you need to be told again. Except for original plot ideas.

* * *

Tifa looked up at Cloud, he gaze boring into his. Uh-oh.  
"Tifa?"  
"Cloud, it wasn't Vincent."  
"Are you sure, because you've been acting kind of-"  
"Cloud Strife, I suggest you restrain yourself from voicing an opinion as you'll hurt her more."  
"Me? Hurt Tifa? But she's my best friend-"  
"No, Cloud, You left your friends for a memory."  
"AERITH IS NOT, WILL NOT BE A MEMORY!" Cloud half-yelled, temper rising at being accused, being told what to do by another man, and being contradicted twice.  
Tifa blinked.  
Cloud looked away.  
"So you're trying to resurrect her, and you'll go somewhere nice where the two of you will get married, have children, and leave Marlene, Denzel, and me to fend for ourselves?"  
Cloud was still looking away.  
"Well, good for you. But I'm letting you stay for her. Oh, and Denzel took a part-time job to help pay rent. Just thought you'd like to know. He's failing school. Marlene is trying to find out why this family is crashing down. But you know what, Cloud? I don't think you'll take care of her. I think you'll leave her too. And that'll be two families on your ruined list. The only time you can take responsibility is when it involves a sword, Cloud. So after this, you stay away from me."  
Tifa said, slowly. Still staring at her former best friend.  
Cloud looked back, frowning. "That isn't true. I will take care of Aerith, I love her." He stated quietly. "She's beautiful."  
"Oh, so that's why you love her? You'll leave her. You left me."  
"She's more b- is this it? You're just sore about me preferring her?"  
"No, I'm stating that most girls on this planet are beautiful, Cloud, and that she'll eventually get old."  
SLAP.  
Cloud slapped Tifa.  
CLOUD SLAPPED TIFA?!?  
PUNCH.  
Tifa punched Cloud! Go Tifa! Heheh, sorry Cloud.  
I hope he doesn't resurrect me… I like it up here. I can narrate. Oh, well, I suppose Zack can do it.  
Vincent moved between the two, pushing Cloud away from Tifa and gently restraining the latter.  
"Stop."  
**You just had to do that, didn't you? Oh, I forgot, you like the girl.  
**_I do not 'like' Tifa.  
_**Sure. I believe you.  
**Tifa burst into tears again, automatically squeezing Vincent's hand.  
Vincent's eyes widened slightly.  
Cloud stalked up to his room, muttering colorful, creative swear words he had learned from Cid under his breath.

* * *

Short, but DRAMATIC! Who thinks I should make the second category drama? 


	11. Moogles!

Righto, I'm going to listen to Julian K.S. and continue with the humor. And guess who's back (besides me)? R&R!

* * *

Reno, stumbling over his own feet and singing, was being tugged through the back door by Yuffie. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, HAHAHA- nope, I drank some!"  
Yuffie made a high-pitched swearing noise under her breath and tugged his rather limp body onto a stool.  
"Yo, what happened, Teef? Did Vampy bite 'cha?" Reno asked, rather slowly. Before grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"He's drunk." Yuffie stated, sounded rather annoyed.  
"We can see that." Vincent said, still holding the hand of a still-sobbing Tifa.  
"What did happen?" Yuffie asked suddenly, courtesy of ADD. She dropped Reno onto the floor. Reno made a muffled noise and rolled over, laughing.  
"Cloud had been kicked out by Tifa, he…" Vincent continued, telling Yuffie what happened.  
"WHAT?!? TIFA, YOU BETTER KICK THAT MANGY CHOCOBO ASS THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Yuffie squeaked (loudly.), running up the stairs to do it for her.  
About five minutes later, Cloud and his stuff were sprawled on the outside sidewalk, flung out a window by an extremely angry and somewhat excited Yuffie.  
"Ouch."

Vincent looked at Tifa worriedly, who was still crying softly.  
"Tifa?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like me to get you some water?"  
"Oh, Um, Okay." Tifa said, sounding quiet and wiping tears from her eyes.  
Vincent led her to her room and went for the water, feeling strangely sad.  
**Oooooooooooooh, Vince, is that a smidgeon of emotion I feel?  
**_Not now.  
_**Yo, Vince, are you alright? OH MY G- I mean _devil_, I never thought I'd say that.  
**_I…  
_**WOOOOOOOO!  
**_Chaos?  
_**You REALLY like that girl don't you-  
**_Chaos. She's my friend and AVALANCHE teammate and she's kind to me, stop being unreasonable-  
_**Vin, That's why you like her! She treats you like a person. She holds the door open for you, talks to you…makes you do chores…and gives you…pep talks…  
**_She does that for everyone.  
_**Exactly, she treats you the same, which is nice. Except when she's emotionally unstable and sees you eating pickles, but, of course, there IS a limit.  
**_And the hot chocolate._**  
That's not 'cause you've got voices in your head, it's 'cause you ANGST.  
**_I see your point, Chaos, but…She doesn't think of me that way. _

**  
**-------------------------------

So, Whaddya think? Don't I do a _much _better job than Aerith? You don't know who I am?  
That's easy, I'm just your new narrator. Aerith went swimming and caught a cold so I'm taking over. Yes, you can get colds up here.  
If you still don't know who I am, I am Zack, your devilishly- I mean _angelically_, the d-word isn't allowed up here- handsome narrator.  
So, Aerith, How am I doing?

Hi guys! Zack took over for me since I have a cold. You're doing great, Zack-honey!

Righto, back to the-

THE FOLLOWING IS BEING NARRATED BY A STUFFED MOOGLE AS THE OTHE NARRATOR'S MOUTHS ARE OTHERWISE OCCUPIED.  
------------------------------  
Tifa tucked herself into her bed, waiting for Vincent to come with the water. As if on cue, the gunslinger entered.  
"Thanks."  
"No trouble."

This short exchange of words was happening while a drunken redhead and a sugar-high ninja wreaked havoc downstairs.

* * *

AHA! Told you I'd be done by today! R&R. 


	12. Children are so much fun to have around

I'm in computers class right now. Hopefully I'll half-finish this…

* * *

Yuffie, who had been eating a couple of fresh-baked, sugary cookies, was now bouncing around, completely sugar-high. Reno was staggering around the room, trying to keep his balance as he laughed his head off, ponytail slapping Yuffie in the face.  
Yuffie started freaking out at him.  
"REEEEEEEENOWHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOINGBEMORECAREFUL!" She cried, not stopping to breath, which caused the redhead in front of her to laugh more, slapping her with his ponytail once more.  
This caused a repeat of the yelling, and the short, sugar-high ninjette fainted from lack of oxygen.

Vincent, having given Tifa her water and told her to get some rest, came downstairs.

Reno had laughed more and fainted as well, with the same cause as Yuffie.

**Why don't you ever get drunk? It's FUN!  
**_Chaos, I can't aim well when I'm drunk. And it's easier for you to come out.  
_**Is that so bad?**  
_That must be a rhetorical question.  
_**And as for the 'easier' thing, it's also easier to get laid, because drinking makes you look less like you have a kangaroo with diarrhea up your ass.  
**_Kangaroo with diarrhea?  
_**I'm being creative. And having a kangaroo with diarrhea up your ass is worse than having a stick up there.  
**_Alright, Chaos, go ahead and be vulgar, but don't expect me to change my mind.  
_Vincent smiled slightly, thinking he had won.  
**This is kind of sad considering this form of exchanging nonexistent (on your part) wit makes up most of your social life.  
**But, as always, Chaos had the last word. There just wasn't a suitable remark to toss back after the last comment.

Oh, and I'm the moogle. Zack and Aerith are still…unable to narrate.  
Oh my. Couldn't they tone it down and make less noise?  
And what's a nice girl like Aerith doing with ZACK?

Tifa was slowly dozing off, thinking about a great many things.  
_Vincent's so nice…  
_and_  
I can't believe Cloud did that.  
_were the main two thoughts passing through her tired head.

A banging sound came from the first floor.  
"TIIIIIIIIFFFFFAAAAAAA- VINCENT!" Marlene yelled, immediately running over to the gunman and hugging him.  
Vincent looked somewhat surprised, but patted her on the head. "Hello, Marlene."  
Denzel stood in the doorway. "Where's Tifa?"  
"She is feeling rather stressed and is either sleeping or going to sleep."  
"Mr. Vincent?"  
"Yes, Marlene?"  
" I can go hug her, right?"  
A small smile formed on Vincent's lips. "Yes, you may, Marlene."  
Marlene smiled, her small face lighting up. She ran upstairs and hugged Tifa, who smiled in her sleep.

"Uhhh, What're Yuffie and Reno doing on the floor?"  
Vincent sighed.  
Children are so fun to have around. 

* * *

Alright! R&R please. Nothing much to say except I don't own FF7 or any of its charries. 


	13. Nicknames

SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I was away for March Break. R&R.

* * *

Once Reno and Yuffie had been moved to their hotel rooms by Vincent and the children were busy coloring (well, Marlene was, Denzel was playing video games in his room), Tifa got out of bed.  
She was astounded to see Vincent trying to grip a crayon with his claw, as Marlene tried to guide his fingers, giggling so much that it was more of a hindrance than a help.  
"C'mon, Vin! You can do it!" Marlene said, still giggling.  
Vincent grumbled and finally took his claws, wrapped them around the crayon, and-  
The crayon snapped in half.  
Marlene stared and started giggling again.  
Vincent looked away from Marlene, eyes widening slightly in surprise as he saw Tifa in the doorway.  
**Dude, could you PLEASE keep any mushy thoughts about that girl AWAY from MY SIDE OF YOUR HEAD!?!  
**_Shut up. I'm busy contemplating her beauty.  
_**Was that a joke? WAS THAT A FU-  
**Apparently Chaos was feeling just a teeny bit stressed?  
It's a bit sad Vincent didn't even notice his only victory over the demon.Tifa smiled back at Vincent.

"Hey Teef! Can you show Vince how to hold the crayon?" Marlene asked.  
"Of course sweetie." Tifa replied, smiling again and walking over to the small, long table.  
She knelt beside Vincent (adults had to kneel to reach the top of the table) and took his claw, arranging his metallic fingers around the crayon the right way.  
Vincent was forced to look at her and try not to fidget, blush, or look deep into the eyes of the woman who was-  
**SHE'S FREAKING HOLDING YOUR HAND!!! HOLY-  
**Holding his hand.

Tifa gently patted Vincent's arm and walked over to the stack of papers. She took two and gave them to each 'artist', smiling in a slightly mischievous way. "There, now both of you kids can color."  
"Excuse me, Lockheart? I'm OLDER than you!"  
"How old are you, Vin-vin?"  
"Marlene, would you please refrain from calling me that, it makes me sound like a cow-"  
"Marlene, you're hurting _VIN-VIN's_ ego, please _refrain_ from calling him that."  
"But you just said it-"  
"You must still stop, Marlene, _TEEFY _might not obey her own rules but you should anyways."  
"TEEFY?!?"  
"Yes, Tifa?"  
"_WHY_, WHY _TEEFY_?"  
"Because you called me Vin-Vin."  
An exasperated sigh came from the martial artist as Marlene looked confusedly from one 'adult' to another.


	14. Thank you

I'm sorry, again, for the delay. I've just been SO BUSY!!! Oh, and if at least five people review with more than the words 'update soon please', I'll write a really long chapter next time in which Tifa and Vincent 'just might' kiss.

* * *

After Marlene had gone to sleep and Denzel had been tucked in, Tifa busied herself with cleaning the bar, which took a surprisingly long time for such a small building. Vincent was busy over by the sink, once again with the dishes.  
_He's **such** a **nice** guy._ Tifa thought, smiling.  
_He's_ _so quiet, even more so than Cloud. And sad… his eyes are so deep.  
_  
Vincent flicked a stray tuft of raven-black, silky hair. He dragged the dishcloth over the plate he was holding, careful not to drop it or pierce it with one of his metallic fingers.  
**I still can't believe you're doing this. I wouldn't do this if-  
**_If you actually had arms, Chaos, when you were in my head._ Vincent: 2, Chaos: 4567.  
It was a start?

_Hmm… His hair… I want to TOUCH IT! Didn't Yuffie say she wants to find out what shampoo he uses? I wonder how it sticks up like that. And he's so pale. It can't be healthy. Well, I suppose after a little more time out of that coffin, he'll be fine. Why am I worrying? He can take care of himself. He can take care of everyone else as well. Like me… _Tifa trailed off, suddenly wanting to be hugged. She shivered for some reason, rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" Vincent asked, walking over.  
"I'm fine." Tifa said, flashing him a smile.  
Vincent nodded, walking back over to his task.  
"Vincent?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for asking."  
"You're welcome."  
"And thanks for everything, you know-"  
"Tifa, someone had to help."  
"I know, but you were the person who did."  
"I was simply here."  
"As opposed to Cloud." Tifa said, bitterness creeping into her voice.  
"Tifa, Cloud is gone."  
"I know."  
"Then what more would satisfy you?"  
Tifa was silent. _I want to love someone who will stay with me all my life and love me back.  
Someone who cares enough not to leave like HIM.  
_Somewhere in the back of her head, a small voice told her that she already did.


	15. A diffent point of view

Heya! I guess that some of you tried to get me to do the long chappie, but, well, I said five reviews that are longer than the words 'please update soon' and I only got three like that. A smiley-thing doesn't count. And, well, my friend whom this FanFic is dedicated to suggested an idea, and I really wanted to use it. R&R, and if I get five reviews like I stated above, I WILL do the chappie.

* * *

Cloud was in Yuffie's room talking about Tifa. Yuffie had insisted, and Cloud had had nothing better to do besides look for the way to revive Aerith, which wasn't going too well anyhow.  
"So, ummmm, did you know about Vinnie and Teef?"  
Cloud's spikey, blonde head immediately turned upwards to look at the ninja's face. "What?"  
"Well, they aren't together yet, but it's pretty obvious that Vinnie likes her! I mean, he keeps STARING at her and he looks kinda almost happy when he's around her and..." Yuffie continued, not stopping to get Cloud's reaction because she was too busy listening to the sound of her own voice.

_Vincent got over Lucrecia?  
But he loved her so much, didn't he? I mean, he died trying to help her, in the end, and was still in love with her after all those years to think it out in his coffin!  
I- He-...  
He got a second chance?  
But why? Isn't it supposed to be one girl for life, like me and Aerith?  
But Aerith isn't alive. Still, I can revive her!  
_A question whirled through the swordman's confused thoughts.  
_Didn't Vincent say that too?  
_Unable to stop himself, he continued the train of thought.  
_He even went and asked Shelke, and visited her grave, and looked over files in her lab...  
And that's what I'm doing.  
I can't live without Aerith.  
I mean, Aerith is the one-  
I'm doing just fine on my own. At least, I was.  
When Tifa was there.  
..._  
_I've been such a jerk!  
I hit Tifa when she was trying to make me happy!  
And she moved on to Vincent, in theory.  
So why don't I get a second chance, too?But then maybe Lucrecia wasn't the one for him, I mean, they didn't have a relationship at all!  
And neither did I...  
I had to bribe her to go out with me in the first place.  
Vincent didn't do that.  
Neither did Tifa.  
So then why did I-  
Because I loved her, I mean, love,  
But does she love me?  
Vincent would ask if I thought the feeling was mutual.  
I did-  
Maybe...  
And Tifa liked me, but that didn't work out because I wasn't the one, like Lucrecia.  
Lucrecia died.  
Aerith died.  
Maybe, just maybe...  
No!  
I was- AM faithful!  
But she wasn't, she liked Zach anyhow!  
But I'll prove my love-  
Maybe she doesn't want it.I want to die.  
No, I want to live.  
I have to live for the others.Some role model I've been. Hitting my best friend.Do I even deserve a second chance?  
That's what Vincent asked himself, I don't want to be like Vincent, at least in that way.  
I do get a second chance.  
I GET A SECOND CHANCE!  
...  
Gods, I've been so stupid...  
_


	16. Wow?

Alright, because of the lovely, long reviews contributed by PGPhant (My best friend. No, seriously. The threats are her way of trying to combat my FAR SUPERIOR INSULTS, so HA!), Kysic (Your message...Thanks. It meant alot! And you post good reviews! I mean, You are like the only person who's reviewed on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER since chapter three! I find myself waiting for your reviews!), and Julian Ketrarch Spire (JKS, Don't worry, there will be LOTS of Vince and Chaos in this chappie), I am going to do the VERY LONG chappie extremely soon.  
So R&R, 'cause this is it... I hope the above brackets show up...

* * *

Back at the bar, Vincent had once again gotten the hang of holding a crayon in his claw -which was very uncomfortable for him, and made Tifa giggle every time she looked at the scene- and was coloring with Marlene.  
**Dude, you can't even hold a crayon?  
**_Chaos, I had no idea you were so unobservant. I'm holding the crayon. And, come to think of it, Can YOU hold a crayon?  
_**Does it matter?  
**_Yes.  
_**...No...  
**_Aha.  
_**Oh, stop it! You and your stupid little 'aha'!  
**_It had a capital.  
_**What?  
**_It was 'Aha', not 'aha'.  
_**WHATEVER!!!  
**_I'm starting to doubt you're a demon.  
_Vincent; 3, Chaos; 4568.

Oh, and I'm feeling MUCH better now. The moogle had to go to the bathroom and Zach is asleep, so I got my old job back! Which means that I'm Aerith, if any of you are a bit confused. Did you miss me?Zach is a very good kisser, did you know that?  
...Back to the story...

Vincent drew silently, holding his crayon steady so he wouldn't have to use up more paper than he already had; At first he had drawn only half of something, and then his crayon slipped and scribbled across the page. Surprisingly, his current drawing, one of Tifa, was still not ruined.  
Marlene, chattering loudly beside him, was drawing something pink that vaguely resembled a mouse with a tumor. "Do you like my bear, Mr.Vincent?"  
"It's wonderful, Marlene. Is it wearing a hat?" _That's a BEAR?  
_**How should I know? I'm a DEMON, sherlock, I don't HAVE kids! And I don't babysit, if you're stupid enough to wonder.  
**_Someone's in a bad mood...  
_**Look who's talking.  
**"No!" Marlene giggled. "That's an EAR, silly!"  
_Children are odd.  
_**Wow, we agree on something!  
**_...  
_**Well, besides that your chick over there is drop-dead gorgeous, that is.  
**_So you're not going to try and-  
_**Remember how I feel what you feel?  
**_Yes...  
_**Well, that means when YOU get laid, I feel like I'M getting laid as well.  
**_...  
_**Besides, it'll probably be good for your mental health, having a relationship.  
**_Ah, the irony of life. The demon in my head who practically drives me insane every second day is giving me advice on how to maintain my mental health.  
_  
Meanwhile, Tifa was getting ready to open the bar.  
_Lights are on, tables are clean, the alcohol is out, is that all? Ah, mugs.  
_Tifa walked over to where all her mugs and cups were and moved them to where they usually were; in the shelves dug into the side of the counter. She walked over to the door and flipped over the sign, so that the side that said 'open' was facing the general public outside.

As the guests came swarming in, Vincent and Marlene cleared out, taking the rather small drawing table upstairs. One of the papers, unsecured by any paperweight, fluttered onto the counter of the bar, without anyone noticing.  
Except, perhaps, by Tifa.  
The martial artist turned the paper over, a drawing on both sides. One was something that looked like a mouse with a tumor, and the other-  
_Wow._  
It was her.  
The picture was drawn mostly in brown and black, but a wine-colored red had been used for her eyes as well. It showed Tifa wiping at the counter, a small frown on her face, perfectly captured by the artist's drawing. There was no doubt who had drawn it, as only two people had been using the paper and crayons and Marlene couldn't even draw a vague resemblence to a bear.  
_I had no idea he could draw so well. I wonder what else he can do that he hasn't shared...GET YOUR MIND **OUT **OF THE GUTTER **NOW!** Jeez, girl, pull yourself together!  
_Tifa shook her head slightly, returning from the world of thought.

After a long day of rushing and extra customers, Tifa wasn't feeling too happy.  
In fact, she was downright pissed.  
Some reporter had refused to pay for about ten drinks of expensive alcohol until she gave him an interview.  
After a while, her threats of suing him had gone totally unnoticed, and he had still refused to pay.  
That is, until she threatened to beat him up and take the exact amount from his K.O.ed body.  
So he had gone out, grumbling that he was going to sue HER for threatening him, which, to Tifa, made no sense whatsoever.  
_I can't deal with this too, I'm already pushing for money!  
_  
"Would you like some help-"  
"No, I don't need help right now, Vincent!" Tifa yelled, turning to face the dumbstruck gunslinger.  
Vincent backed away, looking stoic once more.

It was then that she noticed.  
_He's been less stoic lately. I even heard him laughing with Marlene. And was it just me or did his face go a bit red when I showed him how to hold that crayon- Oh, no... I'm so stupid.  
_  
Too late. Vincent had already left the room. Probably because of the awkward silence...

"Vincent!" Tifa started running after him, quickly flipping the 'open' sign to 'closed'. She could see him, cape getting tossed back and forth by the night wind.  
"Vincent! I'n sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean it, I-"  
"If you do not require my assistance, I can go see if Shera and Cid need any help with the baby-"  
"I do need it."  
He stopped. He was looking at her. _Please,_ His eyes seemed to say, _Please tell me that's not the only reason you want me to come back...  
_"And I- I know that I hurt your feelings by yelling at you, but I wasn't mad at you... I was taking out all my frustration on one of the only people that I wasn't mad at."  
"Very well."  
"You'll come back?"  
"Yes."  
"Vincent, I'm sorry."  
"I forgive you."  
"Oh, and Vincent..."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."

_  
_


	17. Soap suds, best buds, and happiness

Heya! Thought I was done, 'ho no. There's a surprise at the end of this chappie, by the way, but DON'T SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY READ THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

The next day, Vincent and Tifa were inseperable. Denzel ignored them, and Marlene didn't notice anything different from before.  
Vincent made breakfast, Tifa set the table, they both did dishes. Tifa was in such a good mood that her smiles finally seemed less fake.  
"Vincent, you have soap suds on your face." Tifa giggled.  
"Excuse me?" Vincent stared at her. "You're one to talk."  
**Umm, Vince? she kinda doesn't have any-**  
"What? Oh, no..."  
She was very surprised when she found out her face had no soap on it. "But..?"  
Vincent smirked. "I tricked you."  
Tifa jokingly whacked him with the dishtowel.

Meanwhile, Reno and Yuffie were both staying at Reno's hotel room, as Yuffie had gotten kicked out.  
Apparently she had had a _little_ too much fun with the room service;

**_"Hello?"  
"Hi! I want..."  
"Yes, miss?"  
"ALL YOUR MATERIA!!!"  
"I'm sorry, miss, but that is not an option."  
"Aww... Well, I'll have a sandwich with pickles, ham, cheese, ketchup, mayo..." _**

The poor man had fallen down the stairs twice trying to carry the bahamut-sized sandwich before learning that Yuffie wasn't even hungry.  
Then, she had gone swimming and had ended up stealing the materia of everyone in a five-meter radius. After that, she had some fun annoying the cooks with her fire materia.  
The last straw had been when she had given the manager a wedgie.

So, that was why she was sitting next to Reno quietly, who was laughing his head off at the situation. He looked kind of cute while laughing, His head tilted back slightly, eyes closed, and hair swinging back.  
"It isn't funny." A small noise of indignation.  
"No, it's hilarious. You should know better, Kisaragi."  
"I was just having a little fun!"  
"Still. You were acting like a four-year-old." A lopsided smile formed on Reno's face.  
"Go screw yourself, turkey brain!"  
"Actually, I got a better idea..."

And while those two were bickering, Cloud was racing towards the bar on Fenrir.

Several minutes later, he walked in. "Tifa, I know you kicked me out, but I have something to say..."  
Tifa looked at him and nodded, looking perfectly at ease. Vincent was the worried-looking one.  
"I won't hurt Tifa, Vincent."  
The gunman immediately relaxed.  
"Come on."

The two former best friends walked outside into a nearby alleyway, silent and awkward.  
"Tifa, first of all, I'm sorry for hitting you."  
"No, I shouldn't have made that comment about A- Oh, who am I kidding?"  
"It was my fault."  
"Yes."  
Cloud took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm sorry for being less nice than I could have when you told me that you loved me, I'm sorry for not being there  
when you really needed me, I'm sorry for letting Denzel get out of hand, I'm sorry for not telling you things I should have told you and for telling you things that I shouldn't have told you, for snapping at you, yelling at you, and- I'm sorry for everything, Tifa."  
Tifa looked at him.  
"Oh...Cloud, I-... I forgive you."

They hugged, then broke apart.  
"Best friends again?"  
"Of course, Cloud, of course."

So, after all the sadness and destruction, many people were able to find happiness. Tifa and Vincent married, and eventually had a two children; Cloud, and Lucy. Reno and Yuffie never married, but had tremendous fun running around, wreaking havoc and generally partying all over Wutaii. Cloud settled down with a nice girl about two years  
after his namesake was born. Sephiroth was never forgotten, but his damage was well on the way to being repaired. And though Avalanche remembered, their lives gradually just...got better.

After all, life goes on.

**THE END**


End file.
